


A Mist-Terious Walk in the Woods

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fog, Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: While taking a walk inside Karl the Fog, a man stumbles upon a surprise that he never would have expected.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Mist-Terious Walk in the Woods

I was talking my usual walk on a secret but scenic route before he rolled in. You see, San Francisco has no shortage of places to walk if you want to go in shorts and a t-shirt. However, I like to live on the freer side of life and prefer to take walks naked. As you know, there’s a lot of legal red tape to that when it comes to going out in public buff, so I had scout out and plan a route where there’s no possibility of being seen by anyone. Voila, out of sight, out of mind, no pain in my behind.

Truthfully, I am not an exhibitionist. I’m just an at home nudist who got tired of sitting around his apartment and with no naturist resort in my neck of the woods, I had to settle for this part of the woods. It really is nothing sexual, honest; it just feels to get a little sun in your system, as the Lord intended…at least that’s what I planned before he rolled up.

Karl the Fog is a name some people cooked up on social media to humanize the local fog in San Francisco. Some people (that is, non-locals) find it charming and whimsical. Others, like me, find it an annoying trend on an already annoying problem. I wandered about Karl’s grasp, unable to see two inches from my face.

After doing a naked waltz in a thick fog, Karl eventually had a light period and I was able to see where I was going now. That’s when I saw her, standing in the forest; she was thin, blond, naked as I was…and she was my next door neighbor.

“Pearl!” I cried out, not expecting anyone else on this route, least of all the literal girl next door.

Pearl squinted and responded, just as surprised, “Bill? Bill, what are you doing here?”

“Well I was just going on a walk just, you know, without shorts and stuff,” I said, scratching the back of my head. “I didn’t think you’d be into stuff like this.”

“Oh so you think you know me huh,” she dryly replied, putting her hands on her hips. “Well I guess you could say I’m a bit of a nudist. I like being able to just walk around an open space like this. It’s cheesy to say but out here, I feel as free as a bird out of its cage.”

“Well hey, same here! I mean, I come out for the same reasons you do. Good to see I’m not alone in that!”

Pearl chuckled a bit, “I think you’re the one here full of surprises; you always seemed so introverted.” She looked thoughtful for a bit before speaking up, “Why don’t we go the same route, one nudist to another. I could always use another pair of eyes.”

After sputtering a “Sure!” we were off, chatting with each other on our route. Turns out she hates the Karl the Fog name too!


End file.
